Sora's Pride
by spaceseel
Summary: After defeating the Heartless Scar, a move made by Pete exiles Sora in the Pride Lands. First Story.


KH2 (C) Square Enix. All rights reserved  
Disney Characters (C) Disney. All rights reserved.

NOTE: I have never played Kingdom Hearts 2 (or even KH1), so I do not know exactly how the story goes, but I have seen enough cutscenes to get a good idea for how the "Pride Lands" part of the game goes. I do not own anything here except for the story plot itself, and I'm only speculating what would happen if something out of the ordinary happened and caused certain events to transpire.

It was done. With a final blow with the key, the huge, heartless Scar roared until it disappeared into a flash of light. But something was wrong. Instead of the usual way that a heartless boss is defeated, nothing happened. Pete laughed almost uncontrollably when Sora looked around to see both Donald and Goofy both missing. "Donald? Goofy?" he called out, confused. He even noticed that his keyblade was missing too. "Hey you big bully! What did you do?" Sora cried out. Pete stopped laughing and answered with a smile on his smug face, "Awwww. Wouldn't the wittle kitty like to know." Sora stepped forward, "What did you do with them? Answer me or I'll...I'll make you regret it. "

"If you really want to know, your 'friends' are now stuck on that worthless island you once called your home. And as for your keyblade, let's just say you don't have to worry about that anymore." Sora, now furious, got ready to charge at the dog faced lion. But before Simba could catch him, Pete disappeared into a flash of light leaving behind an echoing remark, "Enjoy your exile, whittle kitty. Hahahaha" Sora laid on the ground, confused as to what exactly happened. Although Pete didn't say his intentions or how he did it, Sora had assumed that he had found someway to teleport his friends and weapon away without a trace. Without his friends, he would have no way to come up with a good plan to get out of there. And without the keyblade, there was no way to get out of the Pride Lands.

"Sora? What just happened?" Simba asked as he approached him. "I'm stuck." Sora muttered to himself. "What?" Simba questioned. He got no response as Sora kept muttering the same two words again and again, tears beginning to fill his eyes until he began to cry uncontrollably, and stormed off in the distance. Simba, who was about to go charging after him, his wife, Nala got in his way and told him to give him some time. Although Simba new little of what happened with that strange looking lion or how Scar got so huge, he knew that something was wrong with Sora. Timon came along side of Simba and patted his front right leg. "Don't worry pal. I'm sure everything's fine." Timon said enthusiastically. "Then why don't you go and make sure." Simba instructed. "But why us? Can't you go and ask him?" Timon asked. "I'll have enough on my paws to deal with, even with figuring out what to do for food and water until the Pride Lands starts to grow again." Simba stated. "As you wish...your majesty" Timon answered sarcastically. "Come on guys! You would really be helping me out if you do this," Simba said. As Timon and Pumba searched for Sora, Simba sighed as he looked at dark, cloudy sky. This was going to be a long day.

Sora was now soaking wet and had found a small cave to rest in, but he still could not believe what had just happened. In a single flash of light, his life was gone. He doubted that he would ever see his friends again and his lion body was a grim reminder of his future. In addition to that, he could no longer be able to save anyone from the heartless anymore. His friends were gone, his life shattered, his mission down the tubes. What else could go wrong? "Hey kid!" a voice cried out. Sora slowly turned to see that it was Timon and Pumba. "What do you want?" Sora asked bitterly. "Simba just wanted us to find out if you were okay" Pumba said. "I don't want to talk about it." said Sora. "Like I've always said, You've got to put your behind in y--" Pumba started to say before being interrupted by Timon. "Like my friend is saying, sometimes bad things happen. And sometimes there is nothing you an do about it."

"You don't understand, do you?" Sora said. "I NEED to be out there defeating heartless. If I don't, then the other worlds will be in danger too." Timon was shocked at what he had just heard. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that there are other worlds out there? What mook told you that?" "Well...um...I..." Sora tried to say something, but he didn't know how to answer that. He never discussed the other worlds to anyone due to the short amount of time he has in each world and the annoyance he would have to go through in order to explain everything to those who know nothing about the existence of other worlds. But since he now had the time, he could. "You guys wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Sora told them. "Listen kid. We just saw you defeat a 100-foot tall Scar. I think we at least have the ability to be open about this." Sora sighed as he started explaining everything. By the time Sora had finished explaining everything as best he could, Timon and Pumba were fast asleep. Sora rolled his eyes as he turned to the horizon to Pride Rock. The landscape was gloomy as ever, but where would he go? He knew that he couldn't go back, and the thought of living as a lion was not the most comforting thought. As soon as the rain had stopped, he woke the sleeping duo and then went to find Simba.

As soon as they reached Pride Rock, there seemed to be no one there. But after a figure walked out of the shadows, Sora saw that a lioness had stayed behind. "Sora! Over here!" she cried out. As Sora ran over to her, Timon and Pumba tailed behind as fast as they could. "Where's everybody else?" he asked. "Simba deicided for all of us to go to a place outside of the Pride Lands where the food is. It isn't much, but it will do for now. Simba had asked me to stay behind so I could tell you where everyone was." she said. And with that, they set off once more. It took a while for them to get there, but it was worth it. He saw the entire pride gathered together near some boulders. "Hey Sora! Feeling any better?" Simba called out. "Oh...uh, fine. I guess"

"You hungry?" Simba asked. Looking over at the dead Wildebeest that laid on the ground half eaten, he stepped backwards, hesitant at it. "I'm not that hungry," Sora said. But his growling stomach said otherwise. Sora could hear mild snickering from the pride. He sighed, then took a sniff at the corpse. Surprisingly, it smelled really good. He slowly approached the body, afraid that it might jump out at him. As he looked up, he noticed that everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to take a bite. He nervously took a bite. The meat tasted delicious, and with that, ate until he was full. Reflecting on what he had just done, he thought of how strange it was to eat raw meat straight from the animal. But his body told him that he ate like a king. "So, how was it?" Nala asked. On his back, Sora stared at her, purring. The sensation of purring felt strange. It felt almost like a vibration corseting through his head. At that moment, he didn't mind. "Hey Sora?" Simba asked. At first, Sora didn't hear him at first due to the continued purring, but the brushing from Simba's paw was enough to get his attention. "How are you feeling?" Simba asked.

Now that Sora thought about it, he wasn't feeling all that well. Apart from the meal, he still felt sore from the fight. Simba reassured to him that it was okay. He was more then welcome to be a part of the pride after all that Sora's done for him.


End file.
